


and Life is Beautiful

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, POV Hannibal, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: Hannibal Lecter loves beautiful things. Will Graham is beautiful, but he could be so much more.





	and Life is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The blood and gore isn't much, but I wanted the tag just in case.

If one wants to be surrounded only by beauty, one needs to live a rather solitary and restricted life, or have the confidence and talent to create beauty from ugliness, to spy out potential and grasp it, and claim it, and shape it into something pleasing to hold and look upon and showcase to the world. 

This is what Hannibal craves.

When he meets Will Graham, he sees the beauty on the surface, but he hungers for what has been hidden away.

Hannibal watches Will and dreams of the process of tearing at the roughened edges to reveal the true nature of the beast. It will hurt. To sink his fingers into the tender flesh of Will's person suit, so long worn that it has grafted to his soul. Precise knife work is cleaner, more exact, and renders finer results, but he can't resist burying his hands in the red rusty warmth and tearing it free to drop in bloodied chunks to the floor below. He breathes Will into his lungs and licks at his soul to clean it like a cat with newborn kittens

Then there he is. Wet, shining, and new. Fearful and wondrous to behold. Hannibal cannot resist reaching out, needing to hold this precious beautiful thing he has exposed, to gather it to himself, feed and nurture it, watch it grow. Dreams and plans fill his eyes and heart, and he doesn't notice his mistake until it is much too late.

Will re-wraps himself in layers of shadow and obfuscation. When Hannibal tries to step back, he pulls at their newly formed bonds. It itches and stings in all the spots where they are conjoined: minds and hearts, eyes and mouths. In desperation, the knife gleams. Hannibal slices through the bonds. He knows exactly how to cut, and he leaves Will there, broken, on the floor. 

He is free, but the world is dulled. There is no more beauty. And he weeps.


End file.
